1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keratotic plug remover, a sheet-like pack for pores of the skin and a method of removing keratotic plugs
2. Discussion of the Background
Various troubles can be caused on the skin by smears on the skin, such as sebum and keratotic plugs. In particular, keratotic plugs are smears keratinized together with sebum and which are filled in pores of the skin and form the cause that the pores of the skin become conspicuous. Therefore, it is preferred from the viewpoint of the healthy function and aesthetic appearance of the skin that keratotic plugs which are filled in the pores of the skin be removed.
A film type pack composition making good use of a water-soluble polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol as a film-forming agent, and a film type pack composition described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 255041/1993, making good use of an aqueous resin emulsion as a film-forming agent have heretofore been used for the purpose of removing dirt or smears on the skin. A keratotic plug remover described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 97627/1993, by which keratotic plugs can be removed with good results, and the like have been used for the purpose of removing keratotic plugs in particular.
However, the conventional film type pack compositions cannot achieve any sufficient effect on the removal of the keratotic plugs, while the keratotic plug remover described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 97627/1993 has a high effect of removing the keratotic plugs. However, the strength of a film formed therefrom is lowered under high humidity, so that the film is hard to peel, and its keratotic plug-removing effect is lowered.
Keratotic plug removers are described by Uemura et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,512,277 and 6,306,328.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a keratotic plug remover by which the film strength thereof is high, and keratotic plugs filled in pores of the skin can be removed with high reliability, and a pack for pores of the skin making use of this remover.